


Snow Angels

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, New Years, Slice of Life, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: The quiet of the morning, the lure of a warm bed (but also of fresh snow).





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



Carol stands at the window, her back to the bed. She looks out at the falling snow, estimating that another half a foot or so has fallen since she climbed out of bed and posted there. There was about 3-4 feet on the ground already, and it keeps falling in big, puffy flakes. Carol can’t remember the last time it snowed this hard on New Year’s Day.

“Hey.” Jess’ sleepy voice calls to her from the bed.

Carol looks over her shoulder and smiles. Jess’ body is stretched diagonally across the bed, sheet wrapped around her, comforter sliding off the bed but still covering her feet. Her black hair is a tangled mess from the night before; Carol would swear she could still feel the strands of hair in her palm, but she knows even her powers don’t work that way.

“It’s snowing,” Carol says softly.

“How long have you been awake?”

“An hour, maybe longer.”

“You know I love my sleep. Come back to bed; you’ll catch cold.”

Carol turns to face Jess. “I’m just restless, that’s all.”

“And watching the snow come down is helping?”

Carol crosses her arms over her chest, brooding over being called out. She notices a lopsided smile appear on Jess’ face. “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Jess’ half smile morphs into a sexy smirk.

“Jessica Drew, do not make me come over there and tickle it out of you,” Carol says, taking a step toward the bed, hands raised in mock threat. 

“Settle down Danvers, I was just admiring your arms, your biceps, well…”

Carol relaxes her arms, letting them fall to her sides. Encouraged by Jess’ playful mood, she pushes. “Well, what?”

“When you get all pouty like that you cross your arms and your biceps bulge, and it’s just…”

“Just…?”

“Incredibly arousing, okay?! Interrogation over.” Jess covers her head with a pillow, hiding her face from Carol’s view. 

Carol chuckles. “Was that so hard?”

Jess peaks her head out from under the pillow. “Don’t start with me Carol. You’re not the model of vulnerability either. Besides, you weaseled it out me: my not so secret devotion to your strength—in all its forms.” Jess tosses the pillow against the headboard and shifts into a sitting position. Now the sheet only covers her lower half, wrapped over hips. She doesn’t move to pull it higher. Her sculpted shoulders are half covered by long, tangled black locks. Carol spots a love mark she left last night on the inside of Jess’ right breast. Her sternum is bare and exposed, breasts falling to each side, begging to be kissed. 

“Well, since we’re confessing our devotions, I’m rather fond of your breasts.” Carol walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, facing Jess. She reaches her finger out, tracing the mark. Jess’ eyes follow her movements. “I even left evidence of my devotion.” Carol leans over and kisses Jess’ marked skin. Jess runs her hands through Carol’s short blonde locks. Those fingers, on her scalp, always give her goosebumps.

Jess pulls her head up and they lock eyes. They each tilt their head perceptibly, drawing out the moment. Jess’ lips part and Carol closes the distance, pushing her tongue into Jess’ open mouth. Carol always likes it when Jess wakes up sleepy and cuddly. They keep kissing, Carol pressing Jess into the headboard, Jess keeping her hand on the back of Carol’s head, running long fingers over her ear. Despite the cold outside, their mouths are warm and soft. 

Carol pulls away. Jess’ cheeks are flush with the effort, and she is sure hers are pink too. Jess runs her thumb down Carol’s jaw, stopping on her lips. Carol kisses Jess’ thumb, lightly sucking on the skin. 

Jess looks over to the window where Carol had been standing, Carol follows her gaze.

“I have an idea…” Jess offers.

“If it involves getting out of this bed, I’m not sure I’m interested.”

“Oh come on, you said you were restless. Let’s go down and make snow angels in the street before the city wakes up.”

“Snow angels? You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am. Come on Danvers, it will be fun.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever made a snow angel.”

“It’s settled then!” 

Carol has to admit, when Jess gets excited about something, truly excited like how kids get, it is one of the cutest things ever. She begrudgingly rises from the bed. Jess follows, kicking the sheet and comforter into a pile at the end of the bed. Jess starts retrieving her clothes from last night, haphazardly discarded around the room. She puts the articles on as she goes, so Carol follows suit. Both dressed again in fitted jeans and long sleeve shirts, they retrieve their snow jackets, hung in the closet the night before.

Jess’ apartment has a courtyard, which is piled high with fresh, white snow. Seems everyone else is still asleep, or hungover, from ringing in the new year. When they get downstairs, Jess turns around and plops her butt right into the snow. She lays back and begins swishing her arms and legs like windshield wipers, giggling the whole time.

“Come on, give it a try.”

Carol takes Jess’ hand and pulls her out of the snow. Jess turns to admire her handy work. Carol brushes the snow off her back, and doesn’t miss the opportunity to give her ass a gentle squeeze.

“Okay, I admit, it looks like fun.”

Carol sits down a little too close to Jess’ snow angel. As she begins sweeping her arms up and down, she unknowingly wipes away some of Jess’ angel wing. Her legs join the party and she feels her body pushing into the snow and she can’t help but smile. Once Carol stops moving, Jess offers her hand and pulls her out of the snow. 

“Crap, I smudged yours. Sorry.”

“No, it’s perfect. Your angel is holding onto mine.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bit of a sap?”

“Only you. But I’ll deny it if anyone ever asks, and just remember, I know plenty of your secrets.”

Carol puts up her arms. “Okay, okay.” Carol reaches into her pocket and withdraws it, holding a snowball, and before Jess can move Carol smashes it gently into her face. 

“You’re going to pay for that Danvers!” Jess screams as she runs behind a pillar. The next thing Carol knows she’s being pelted with fluffy snow balls, half of them breaking in mid air before they even reach her. 

Jess pokes her head around the pillar and yells, “Last one into the shower has to cook breakfast!” as she makes for the building door.

“I’m having _you_ for breakfast,” Carol says as she passes Jess on the stairs up to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to [frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/pseuds/frnklymrshnkly) for the awesome beta work.


End file.
